


yandere simulator oneshots

by strawbebbbie



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Yandere Sim, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbebbbie/pseuds/strawbebbbie
Summary: yandere simulator one shotschapter one - kizaru sunobu, drama club president





	yandere simulator oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> F/N = First Name  
> L/N = Last Name

F/N grins as the bell rings, jumping out of their seat, grabbing their bag and rushing out of the room; the teacher’s shouts of “The bell doesn’t dismiss you, I do!” barely heard in the now busy hallway. 

They dash through the hallway, yelling apologies as the bump into people. They snicker as Hana shrieks at them for making her spill her coffee and continue on their way. 

They run down the stairs, reaching the floor and running out the door near the drama club, ignoring the disgruntled and amused looks shot at them. This was routine; the bell rings, F/N’s running out the door. 

They finally stop a short way away, dropping their bag and panting as they double over and try catch their breath. 

When they look up again, they blink. Looking back at them are two pairs of eyes, one happy and another equally as startled as they are. 

“Sunobu?” they ask, recognizing the club president almost immediately. They shake their head and look back at the still surprised boy, and smile, “I didn’t know you liked cats!” 

He seems to snap out of his trance and stands up, grinning widely. “Of course I do, L/N! I’m a man of good taste!”

F/N snorts, smiling, “As am I! I’ve been feeding this little guy for the past month or so. His name’s Yosei,” they pick up their bag and walk over to Kizaru’s side, sitting down next to him. The president takes the hint and follows, watching curiously as F/N pulls out two containers, one empty and the other with an unopened tin of cat food, and a bag of treats.

They put down the containers, Yosei trotting towards them, and sitting patiently. F/N opens the tin and drops the cat food into the container, then sits back as Yosei begins eating. 

“So this is where you’ve been going this last month?” Kizaru asks, and F/N looks up, eyes meeting with his. Kizaru blushes but maintains eye contact.

“Yep, pretty much! I saw this little guy one day after school and I just had to pet him, but he wouldn’t let me. So I spent a while gaining his trust, and then I noticed he was super thin, so I started feeding him!”

**Author's Note:**

> so i was playing yandere sim and the drama club president (who looks like a male version of the club pres listed on the website) asked me to get a picture of the cat from behind the school and i was inspired af.
> 
> i figured i could start a oneshot series bc then i can still practice my writing without having to commit to a story or making my own characters! 
> 
> hope you like this
> 
> F/N = First Name  
> L/N = Last Name


End file.
